


Правильные Решения

by fishlips



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Disease, F/M, Illnesses, Post-Canon, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlips/pseuds/fishlips





	Правильные Решения

Если честно, Рей едва ли могла кому-то объяснить, почему оставила Кайло Рена в живых.  
Она помнила, как тело Сноука пронзил световой меч его собственного ученика, как он нелепо рухнул на пол, и как они с Кайло остались вдвоем.  
Напади Кайло Рен на нее - то, скорее всего, выиграл бы. Сил драться у Рей не было.  
Но он не нападал.  
Кайло Рен спрятал оружие и стоял перед ней в своей маске, а Сила говорила, что нет никакой опасности в человеке перед ней, нет никакой злобы, никакой агрессии – ничего.  
Он просто стоял и ждал.  
Рей понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы понять – Кайло Рен передал свою судьбу в ее руки.  
Правильным решением было бы отдать его Республике. Пусть его ждет суд, пусть люди увидят монстра мертвым, пусть уйдет ненависть и уйдет страх, пусть они все снова смогут спать спокойно.  
Правильным решением было бы убить Кайло Рена, здесь и сейчас. Чтобы Лея Органа не смотрела на казнь родного сына, чтобы смерть Хана Соло не была бессмысленной.  
Возможно, были еще какие-то правильные решения, о которых Рей не догадалась ни тогда, ни много лет спустя, но одно она знала точно: неправильным решением было бы дать ему уйти.  
Но именно его она и приняла.  
Когда ее спрашивали, она говорила, что Кайло Рен сумел сбежать. Или что это было волей Силы. Или еще что-то еще, что не имело ничего общего с правдой – Рей уже толком и не помнила.  
\- Просто не попадайся мне на глаза, - сказала она ему на прощание.  
Дело было не в прощении, заботе, благодарности или Силе.  
Дело было в том, что Рей отказывалась принять самоубийство (а ничем иным это назвать было нельзя) решением проблемы, даже в отношении монстра, ответственного за геноцид нескольких планет.  
Чему ее научила Джакку, так это выживанию вопреки всему.  
Никто не имел права нарушать это правило.

Другой урок, полученный на Джакку гласил: если кто-то найдет возможность сожрать тебя, то он попытается это сделать.  
К сожалению, чего она не учла, так это того, что никакой принципиальной разницы между Джакку и Республикой не было.  
Республика сделала Рей своей героиней.  
Ее узнавали в толпе.  
Ее чествовали и пели о ней песни.  
Ее представили Сенату.  
\- В былые времена, - говорили, улыбаясь, ей, - Республика тесно сотрудничала с Орденом Джедаев.  
А она улыбалась в ответ и бормотала, что будет рада продолжить эту традицию.  
Годами позже Рей думала, что следовало бы принять предложение Чуи и улететь с ним так далеко, насколько это возможно. Или помочь Люку в деле возрождения Ордена. Да хоть вернуться на Джакку и продолжать собирать металлолом - даже это, как показало время, было лучшей идеей.  
Вместо этого она стала руками Сената. Тем человеком, который появляется на сцене, и решает все их проблемы.  
Стоило признать, сначала ей все это нравилось. Не то чтобы она не совершала ошибок и не то, чтобы все это было легко и безболезненно, но тогда в ней была некая ясность. Понимание того, что она делает вещи правильные и вещи необходимые.  
А потом Ондерон решил отделиться от Республики.

 

Чему Сопротивление не научило Рей, так это обращению с мертвецами. Мертвецы в Сопротивлении – это пустые койки и удаленные файлы, молчание на выкрик имени при перекличке. Мертвецы словно куда-то делись, заблудились по дороге домой, и ты невольно ждешь, что вот-вот увидишь их в коридоре, или они прикроют тебя в бою, или хлопнут по плечу. А потом они просто теряются в ворохе дней – стоит проснуться, так на тебя сваливается тысяча и одна проблема, а стоит добраться до кровати, как отключаешься еще до того, как голова прикоснется к подушке. В итоге остаются только сны, но кто принимает их всерьез?  
Заботу о трупах брал на себя враг. Заботу о трупах брала природа. Заботу о трупах брали на себя холодные пространства космоса.  
Первый Порядок оттаскивал мертвецов к печам, снег укрывал мертвецов белым саваном, космос покорно принимал впаянных в кресла пилотов братьев и сестер Рей.  
На Ондероне же мертвецов было столько, что ими десятилетиями можно было удобрять почву.  
Рей выучила, что если опускать павшим товарищам веки, то их вид становится чуть менее укоряющим. Что трупная вонь – это то, к чему можно с легкостью привыкнуть. Она научилась отдавать приказы, чтобы ее живые солдаты раскладывали ее мертвых солдат в аккуратные ряды. Она выучила, как отправлять веривших в нее людей домой в ящиках и как, когда дела с транспортом стали плохи, сжигать их.  
Эти люди – ее солдаты – называли ее генералом. Они вверяли ей свои жизни.  
Они верили ей так, как ни одному человеку не следовало верить другому.  
Как-то, лежа на холодной и мокрой от ее слез земле, Рей смотрела на звезды и поняла, что кто-то смотрит на нее.  
Рей не была уверена в том, как именно она это почувствовала, но знала, что это был Кайло Рен, находящийся где-то далеко-далеко и тянувший свою руку к ней через галактики.  
Рей отвернулась и оборвала связь.  
Ей хотелось побыть в одиночестве.  
Ни один человек не должен был верить в другого так, как верили в нее, но солдаты называли ее генералом и с улыбкой шли на смерть под ее предводительством.  
В конце концов, Рей была особенной.  
Дело было даже не в том, что она могла заменить целый взвод, а в том, что мир определенно благоволил ей, восполняя все годы недостачи.  
К ней прислушивались вышестоящие офицеры, она всегда получала лучшие назначения и запрошенные поставки во времена, когда лучших назначений не было в принципе, а люди умирали просто потому, что никто не поставлял им медикаментов.  
Тем не менее, это не значило, что все шло хорошо.  
Эти люди, которые верили в нее несмотря на то, что этого делать не следовало, они хрипели, стонали и кричали от боли. В них что-то хлюпало и ломалось. Из них, как песок, уходила жизнь, а Рей только и могла, что опускать им веки, раскладывать в ряды и сжигать.  
В какой-то момент Рей поняла, что выплакала в Ондеронскую землю ту часть себя, которая отвечала за ясность и осознание правильности всего происходящего.  
Правила Джакку работали и тут: она потеряла бдительность и ее сожрали.

 

На третий год войны Рей лежала в своей палатке и представляла, что она - некий сенатор, который занимается важными сенаторскими делами.  
Разглядывая замызганный тент, она представляла, как выходит из здания Сената и идет в элитный закрытый сенатский жилой комплекс, где находятся ее элитные сенаторские апартаменты.  
Рей представляла, как она приходит домой, включает свет, кладет датапад на стол, а потом выходит на балкон.  
Закат на Коррусанте, как обычно, чудесен.  
В следующую минуту, представляла Рей, она перегибается через перила и падает вниз.  
Рей представляла, как после ее смерти проводится расследование, которое покажет, что в ее крови не было подозрительных веществ, ее распорядок дня не менялся, на ее никто не нападал, не шантажировал и не угрожал. Последние часы сентора-Рей следователи изучают так тщательно, насколько это вообще возможно, после чего публике заявляют, что она покончила с собой.  
На подобные мысли также указывает тот факт, скажут докладчики, что сенатор-Рей оставила прощальную записку на своем датападе, к которой прилагались документы. В этих документах, скажут докладчики, раскрываются акты хищения.  
Рей представляла это заседание, где про нее-сенатора рассказываются все-все неприятные вещи.  
Рей представляла, как все в итоге решают, что причиной ее смерти является проснувшаяся совесть.  
Рей представляла, как костерят ее бывшие подельники из тех, кто сидит в тюрьме, и тех, кто сумел выйти сухим из воды, как радуется противовоенная оппозиция и как граждане Коррусанта, обсуждают пикантную новость за ужином.  
Где-то посреди всего этого в воображении Рей появляется Лея Органа.  
Лея Органа, которая по жизни находится в оппозиции и которую по жизни никто не слушает.  
Тем не менее, в представлении Рей Лея Органа поджимает губы, не веря, что человек, благодушно общавшийся с ней за два часа до смерти, планировал, вернувшись домой, выпрыгнуть с, допустим, сотого этажа. Более того, Лея Органа ни на секунду не верит, что в погибшем проснулась совесть. Не верит Лея Органа ни прессе, ни официальному расследованию.  
Лея Органа, в отличие от многих, знает, как можно заставить человека покончить с собой просто встретившись с вами в коридоре Сената.  
Лея Органа точно знает, кого искать.  
И вот Лея Органа в фантазиях Рей поджимает губы и начинает собственное расследование, результатом которого она делится со своей застрявшей на Ондероне боевой подругой.

 

Рей была уверена: Кайло Рену просто не повезло.  
Непонятно кем подписанные назначения, слишком быстро дошедшие до адресата документы, неизвестно откуда взявшиеся запросы, бесконтрольные потоки денег.  
Даже убийство - и то не имело на первый взгляд какого-либо смысла. Сложно доказать, что покончивший с собой сделал это не по своей воле в мире, где о способностях джедаев знает десяток человек, а потом попробуй найти причину в ворохе взяток, сомнительных союзов и попыток отожрать от пирога финансирования.  
Но Рей знала: тот человек умер из-за нее.  
Не было никакой избранности и никакого протектората Сената. Не было ведущей ее Силы. Не было предназначения. Не было удачи.  
Только сидящий в центре паутины Кайло Рен, которому просто не повезло иметь крайне упертую и оказавшуюся ни к месту мать.  
К счастью для Кайло Рена, ни паутину, ни паука Лея Органа не обнаружила.  
Рей хотелось бы добавить к этому выводу слово «пока что», но она удержалась. 

Разумеется, она пыталась связаться с Кайло Реном.  
Каждый раз, когда она чувствовала его взгляд, она пыталась говорить сказать ему нечто очень важное.  
Что он не имеет ни малейшего права.  
Что он должен это прекратить.  
Что она не для этого сохранила ему жизнь.  
Что он мерзок.  
Что он жалок.  
Что он не должен вмешиваться в ее жизнь.  
Что он не смеет так с ней поступать.  
Каждый день и каждую ночь Рей говорила с Кайло Реном, если можно считать разговором крики в пустоту.  
Впрочем, Рей знала, он отлично ее слышал.  
Через три недели ее отряд получил еду и заряженные энергоблоки для бластеров, а сама Рей – документацию.  
На последней странице было написано:  
«Береги себя».

 

Спустя три года и сто двадцать восемь дней войны был подписан акт капитуляции Ондерона.  
Спустя сорок дней Рей предстала перед Сенатом.  
Ей пожали руку и наградили орденом.  
Никто не чествовал ее и уж точно не пел песен – Коррусанту не была интересна история с отделившейся заштатной планетой.  
Единственной, кто действительно был ее рад видеть, была Лея Органа: она обняла Рей и сказала, что хотела бы поговорить с ней. Что им нужно обсудить нечто очень важное.  
Рей сказала, что обязательно навестит ее.  
Через два часа она закинула сумку с вещами на корабль и отправилась к Люку.

 

Кайло Рен застал ее в тот момент, когда решила не мучить себя и перетащила подушку с одеялом на пол.  
Рей, как всегда, сделала вид, что не замечает его.  
Кайло Рен понимал в этой связи намного больше, чем она – самой Рей ни разу не удавалось ни прочитать его, ни осознать, чем он занимается где-то там, где бы он ни был.  
Сначала его присутствие нервировало и смущало ее.  
Потом казалось жутким.  
Затем – полезным: он часто будил ее перед внезапной атакой противника.  
Сейчас Рей к нему настолько привыкла, что могла спокойно переодеваться под его взглядом.  
Да и чего скрывать, во время «визитов» Кайло Рена спалось ей намного лучше.

\- Не улетай, - сказал ей Люк.  
\- Передай мне, пожалуйста, отвертку.  
\- Ты знаешь, что делаешь ошибку, - продолжал старик, - Детям ты понравилась.  
Рей не ответила.  
\- Ты не решишь проблему, если улетишь.  
\- Мне неудобно выбираться отсюда за инструментами, знаешь ли.  
\- Рей, поговори со мной.  
Рей вздохнула и подняла голову – Скайукер стоял рядом с кораблем и точно не намеривался никуда уходить.

Единственная причина, по которой Рей сюда приехала, заключалась в том что, что она не испытывала никакого желания говорить. Ни с Леей Органой, ни с чиновниками, ни с ветеранами войны – ни с кем.  
Ей казалось, Люк, избегающий разговаривать о своем племяннике и двадцать лет прячущийся на необитаемой планете, должен был понимать такие вещи.  
Рей казалось, что она сможет уйти от всего этого. Уйти от повторяющихся кошмаров, от прячущегося под подушкой светового меча, от разговоров, от воспоминаний – от всего.  
Она думала, что сможет начать все заново. Остаться на тихой благостной планете, воспитывать новое поколение джедаев и любоваться закатами.  
Вещь, которую она не учла: от себя не убежишь.  
Сначала она думала, что ей стало лучше. Люк дал ей время, а ученики, что-то чувствуя в Рей, избегали ее.  
Каждый день она садилась на спидер и гнала по полям, чувствуя, как все окружающее пространство сливается в одно пятно.  
В такие моменты в голове становилось пусто.  
В такие моменты она могла отпустить себя. 

Через две недели Люк привел к ней детей. Те жались друг к другу и смотрели на нее настороженно. Рей отвечала им тем же – она понятия не имела, что делать  
\- Как насчет упражнений на рефлексы? – спросил Люк.  
Он похлопал ее по плечу и сказал:  
\- Просто присмотри за ними.

Рей вцепилась пальцами в обшивку и вытащила себя из недр корабля.  
\- Они рассказали тебе, - сказала она, вытирая грязные руки о штаны.  
\- Про то, что ты внезапно вскочила посреди их тренировки и начала махать, как безумная, световым мечом? – спросил Люк.  
\- Да.  
\- И едва не ополовинила Джейсена?  
\- Именно.  
\- Разумеется, они об этом рассказали.  
\- Тогда я не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я улетала.  
Глядеть в глаза бывшему учителю она не решалась.  
Люк вздохнул.  
\- Потому что мы сейчас говорим о тебе, а не о них.  
Рей не хотела говорить о себе. Она не хотела рассказывать о том, что в душе стирает себе кожу до крови в попытках отделаться от пропитавшей её вони Ондерона. О том, как она спит на полу. О том, как просыпается каждые пятнадцать минут от собственных стонов.  
И о том, как она падает в воспоминания, где ревут машины и со всех сторон ее окружают враги, она тоже говорить не хотела.  
Было легче, когда она делала вид, что всего этого не существует. Никто и внимания на это не обращал.  
Во всяком случае, до того, как она очнулась, держа в руках меч, которым едва не отсекла голову ребенку.  
\- По-твоему, я падаю на Темную Сторону? – спросила Рей.  
\- Нет, - Люк покачал головой, - я бы почувствовал. Кое-что другое, Рей. Я чувствую твою боль. Мы все ее чувствуем.  
\- Мне просто нужно время.  
Она закусила губу.  
\- И я не хочу учить детей драться.  
\- Джедаи всегда защищали мир.  
Когда-то давно, когда Рей было девятнадцать и она боролась с Первым Орденом, Люк говорил об этом.  
Он рассказывал ей об Ордене Джедаев. О бравых воинах, защитниках слабых и угнетенных. О лекарях, ученых и дипломатах. Об эре мира и благоденствия.  
Все эти истории – даже тогда они казались ей сказкой. Песнями забытых времен, к которым ей повезло приобщиться. Люк не учил ее дипломатии, наукам и целительству – у них не было ни времени, ни знаний - но он учил ее управлению потоками Силы и боевым стойкам, а Рей послушно выполняла его приказы и представляла, что это позволит ей стать совсем как те могущественные джедаи, сражающиеся со злом.  
Сейчас Рей умела намного больше.  
Она могла обучить этих детей тому, как одним движением остановить вездеход. Как преодолевать километры со сломанной ногой. Как замедлять биение сердца твоего товарища, чтобы он быстро и безболезненно умер, потому что у вас кончились даже бинты. Как вмешиваться в сознание твоих солдат, чтобы они бесстрашно шли умирать у стен очередной заставы. Как сдавливать тело человека так, что у того глаза вытекут из орбит и сломаются все кости в теле.  
Рей могла обучить детей очень многим вещам.  
\- Я больше в это не верю, наставник, - ответила она.

Сенатор, чье имя она не запомнила, соврал, что он безумно рад ее возвращению.  
Он соврал ей о том, что считает джедаев неоценимыми союзниками Республики. Он соврал ей о том, что красота ее сражает также, как и ее меч. Он соврал ей о том, что Республике необходима ее помощь.  
Рей устало глядела на него и думала, врали ли же так неумело джедаям прошлых веков.  
\- Вам когда-нибудь приходилось иметь дело с хаттами? – перешел, наконец, к делу сенатор.  
\- Бывало, - ответила Рей, - и можете еще раз сказать, как вас зовут?

 

На следующий день в комнате Рей кто-то оставил послание:  
«Это ловушка».  
Сидя в камере парой недель спустя, Рей думала, что, наверное, стоило все же внять ему.

Стоило сказать, что хатты подготовились к ее появлению намного лучше, чем люди из Сената.  
Стоило сказать, что хатты вообще-то отлично подготовились к ее появлению - Рей не имела никаких шансов заподозрить сопровождающего его дроида и никаких шансов победить выпущенный в комнату газ.  
Что еще стоило сказать, так это то, что отрава очень плохо действует на джедаев: у Рей было три минуты на то, чтобы осознать отравление, две минуты на поиски выхода до того, как у нее из глаз потекла кровь, и полторы минуты после.  
И даже после того, как она упала, сознание не покидало ее: во всяком случае, она помнила, как два тви`лека отрезали ей ногу, что было крайне неплохой идеей со стороны хаттов – без ноги далеко не убежишь.  
И даже после этого хатты так боялись ее, что каждый день накачивали наркотиками.  
По большему счету, Рэй не была против.  
Ей нравилось ничего не осознавать.

Сначала она подумала, что Кайло Рен ей привиделся.  
Ей много кто виделся.  
Все это время – дни? недели? месяцы? - Рей выныривала из транса в галлюцинации, из галлюцинаций во сны. Иногда ей казалось, что она все еще на Джакку, иногда – что на Ондероне. Иногда ей казалось, что она в дознавательной комнате Кайла Рена. Тот снимал маску и вместо его лица перед ней представал монстр, и она не была уверена в том, что так не было на самом деле. Однажды под маской Кайло Рена был Финн и тогда она даже этому порадовалась – всегда приятно встретить старых друзей.  
Но Кайло Рен, который стоял перед ней, был настоящий.  
Рей улыбнулась.  
\- Привет, - сказала она.  
Лицо Кайло Рена мало что выражало, но Рей и так отлично знала, что он чувствовал – от ярости аж воздух искрил.  
\- Надеюсь, - соврала Рей, - ты тут не всех убил.

 

Это было странно, но Рей не чувствовала какого-либо неудобства от присутствия Кайло Рена в одном с ней помещении – ни когда они шли по заваленному трупами крейсеру хаттов, ни когда они вместе сидели в медотсеке корабля Кайло Рена, ни когда Кайло Рен присел к ней на кушетку, а Рей бедром почувствовавшая ткань его одежды.  
\- Ну и что теперь? – спросила она.  
Она знала, что за прошедшие годы Кайло Рен мало изменился. Он не стал ни добрее, ни цельнее, и не делал вещей, которые она могла бы одобрить, но не то, чтобы Рей это сильно теперь волновало: он присутствовал в ее жизни так долго, что она обращала на него внимания примерно столько же, сколько на свою прическу.  
В конце концов, она сама позволила ему делать с ней то, что он делал.  
\- Ты снова попытаешься обратить меня на Темную Сторону? Отправишься со мной в Сенат и расскажешь всем, что ты натворил? Отправимся вместе к Люку и ты попросишь простить и принять его? Уедем в какую-нибудь деревню и будем следить, чтобы местные не померли от болезней, голода и нападения соседей?  
\- Думаешь, сработает? – спросил он ее.  
Это были первые его слова, которые она услышала за много лет.  
\- Нет.  
Кайло Рен нежно погладил обрубок ее ноги.  
\- Но было бы неплохо, - сказал он.  
Рей закрыла глаза и представила, как она сидит в какой-то глуши, защишает туземцев и любуется закатами. Кайло Рена в этой фантазии места почему-то не нашлось – наверное, он остался с Люком.  
Реальный Кайло Рен встал и попытался взять ее на руки.  
\- Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, - объяснил он, когда Рей отпрянула от него.  
\- Я сама.  
Наверное, это было не лучшей идей – с одной ногой она добиралась до центра связи целую вечность.  
\- Ты слышала о южань-вонгах? – спросил он, когда она, наконец, уселась перед компьютером.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда смотри, - сказал он и включил запись.

Через десять минут Рей развернулась и посмотрела на стоящего у стены Кайло Рена.  
\- Сенат знает?  
\- Ты правда еще на него рассчитываешь?  
Рей вздохнула.  
\- Сенат знает?  
\- Возможно. По этому многоголовому чудовищу трудно сказать, кто о чем в курсе.  
\- Да ты в этом спец просто, я смотрю, - хмыкнула Рей.  
Прощать его дела в Сенате она намерена не была.  
\- Ты теперь тоже.  
Рей отвернулась.  
\- И еще ты теперь знаешь, что происходит, - сказал через какое-то время Кайло, поняв, что она не намерена продолжать разговор.  
\- Это не мое дело, - ответила она.  
\- Твое.  
\- Потому что я джедай?  
\- Потому что ты можешь что-то сделать.  
Рей закрыла глаза и представила, как она все в той же глуши, защищает местных, строит дома и любуется закатами.  
Как она гонит на спидере через зеленые-презеленые поля и те сливаются с голубым небом в одно пятно.  
Как в этом прекрасном фантастическом мире не остается ничего, кроме ветра и мутного далекого света от жилища людей.  
\- Это происходит со мной снова и снова, - сказала она, - все, то что было. Я никогда не знаю, когда оно начнется опять. Я не могу спать, и не могу жить, я не могу просидеть на месте и минуты, чтобы не почувствовать, как оно приближается, я отталкиваю всех от себя, а внутри меня абсолютно пусто, словно я где-то растеряла всю себя.  
\- Я знаю.  
Рей закусила губу.  
\- И ты говоришь мне снова идти на войну, - сказала она.  
Кайло Рен положил ей руки на плечи.  
\- Прости, - сказал он.  
Рей погладила его ладонь. Та была жесткой и шершавой – совсем как у нее.  
\- Надо было убить тебя тогда, - сказала она.


End file.
